The present disclosure relates to inter-process communication, and more specifically, to granting and denying access between process instances.
Inter-process communication may enable higher performance computing by allowing operations to be performed on multi-core processors. Inter-process communication may enable more scalable computing by allowing distributed computing systems and hardware from multiple computers to perform operations cooperatively. Inter-process communication may enable more efficient computing by separating larger programs into smaller programs. Inter-process communication may be used by computers in various fields such as business, medicine, and science.